Can Love Conquer All REUPLOAD
by louisegisborne
Summary: A story about Elijah Mikealson and Quinn Fabray fall in love and whether they will be able to overcome any obstacles which come in the way. It's also about a family coming together! Will cross over into the Originals
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started this story on an old account but subsequently I've lost the password and the email address for it so here I am re-publishing it on this account with some changes along the way in respect to the plot of the Originals.**

William McKinley High School. What was this Original doing here? That was the question in which Elijah Mikealson was asking himself. Having fled Mystic Falls, he felt as if he was being drawn to Ohio and most importantly, William McKinley High School.

Sitting in the Principal's Office, Elijah seemed to be talking to Principal Friggins about making the Basketball Team active and with Elijah coaching the team. Standing up, Elijah shook Principal Friggin's hand, "You won't regret the decision" He said turning round and walking out of the office as he smoothed his suit over as a small smile appearing.

Walking through the school, Elijah could hear the heartbeats of all the students around him but one seemed to stand out more for him. Gazing around the corridor, his eyes fell on that girl. She had blonde hair and in his opinion, she was perfect.

Noticing that Elijah was looking at her, Quinn Fabray looked at him as a flirting smile came on her face. "Do you know who he is?" She asked Santana.

As Santana turned towards Elijah, "No I don't" she replied as she looked round at Quinn raising an eyebrow for a moment, "Q, what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I'm planning nothing" Quinn replied, a cheeky smile appearing on her face as she watched him walk past her. There was defiantly something about him Quinn thought. Something in which she needed to find out. He was sexy, too sexy for Quinn's liking.

As Elijah walked past the girls, he found himself that he couldn't ignore Quinn. Turning his head towards Quinn and Santana, he winked towards them before carrying on and disappearing from view.

Sitting in the canteen, Quinn seemed to be deep in conversation until she saw Elijah again. Stopping mid-sentence, Quinn just stared at him.

"Quinn" Santana said as she looked at Elijah. "If you like him that much, why don't you go and find out who he is" She suggested as she also kept her gaze on Elijah.

"I will do in time" Quinn replied, "Just want to know who he is first" She explained just as Finn joined them at the table. As he gaze fell on Finn, she raised an eyebrow.

"He's Mr Mikealson, the new Basketball coach" Finn explained as he noticed that Quinn was watching.

"Mikealson. Seems like an old surname" Quinn said as she turned round returning her attention to her friends.

Noticing that the same girl was watching him again, a smirk appeared on his face as he put a poster up displaying that the Basketball Team was recruiting for new players. Even though he was putting the posters up, he couldn't help but keep glancing over towards the female. She was defiantly something in his mind but what, he had no idea. No idea what so ever. If the feelings he felt was true for her, would he be willing to risk everything. He had just arrived at the school and clearly and didn't want to start rushing into things.


	2. Chapter 2

A new day had arrived and, yet Quinn was determined to meet this mysterious man in who she saw the other day. She couldn't stop think about him even when she was at home. It was what she thought about nearly all the time (even in her dreams) and it was now getting on her nerves. Questions was buzzing inside of her brain but, yet she hadn't met him yet. She had only seen him. She needed to talk to him and she had made sure that today was going to be the day she met Mr Elijah Michaelson.

Sitting in the Music Room, Quinn seemed to be so absorbed in her thoughts that she wasn't sure who had entered the room or not. It wasn't until she heard an unfamiliar voice that she immediately looked up. It was him and he seemed to be doing Glee Club. Where was Mr Schuester?

"Excuse me, Where's Mr Schuester?" Rachel asked with her arms folded.

"I'm afraid, that Mr Schuester isn't here" Elijah replied as he looked round the room. "Now I would like to know your name" He carried as Elijah kept his gaze on Quinn.

Looking at Quinn, Elijah knew that somewhere in his heart, he was secretly falling in love with his girl but for now, he couldn't ever do anything with her. He was a teacher at the school, well the Basketball Coach. Taking his gaze away from Quinn, Elijah looked to the rest of the members of the Glee Club, "Is this everyone? Just 14 of you?" He asked.

"Yes, it is" Rachel replied, "How long will Mr Schue be of?" She asked, "It's just we've got Nationals in a few weeks and we really need to be practising." She explained simply looking at Elijah.

"Surely with Mr Schue being of, we can just have one day of and plus it doesn't mean you can be in charge Rachel" Quinn said finally picking up the courage to speak with Elijah being there.

"Quinn, this is the last time some of us will be ever have the chance to go to Nationals again. We're planning this now" Rachel said as she stood up and was going to speak to the class when Elijah stopped her just as she was about to speak.

"I agree with Rachel" Elijah started as he spoke to the group, "I understand that Mr Schuester gave you tasks for the week and your task this week is to come up with a solo or a group performance for Nationals." Elijah explained, "But at the end of the week I want each of you to come up and perform your song in front of the group. It can either be as a group performance or as a soloist. It's up to you on how you perform it" He carried on as he could tell that Rachel was annoyed with him.

"Who's going to judge? You are going to be impartial?" Finn piped up.

"I'm going to allow a judge to come in who will pick the best songs" Elijah replied, "Is there any more questions?" He asked.

Knowing that there were no more questions, Elijah smiled slightly, "Well shouldn't you be getting on with it then" He said as the group rose to their feet and walked out of the room, "Quinn can you stay behind?" He asked as he allowed his gaze to fall on her.

Hearing the question, Quinn raised an eyebrow as she nodded her head, "Sure" She replied as she stopped. She just couldn't believe that he wanted to talk to her. To her, she was no one important who just seemed to have a crush on this teacher. The person who happened to be coaching the Glee Club now. Why did she have to fall for the wrong people in her life. Noticing that the classroom was empty, Quinn looked at the handsome stranger, "Is there anything you wanted Mr?" She asked pretending not to know his surname. Of course, she knew it. Finn had told her it the other day.

"Mr Mikealson" Elijah answered for her, "I just think that we need to talk about thinks" He said simply.

"And we can't talk about them in front of my friends?" Quinn asked as she saw Elijah shake her head. Now she wondered why? Why couldn't she? She didn't understand why not.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because we need to talk about things like how you may be having a teenage crush on me" He said as he kept his gaze on Quinn.

Damn it. How had he found out? No-one knew about the crush. No-one knew that she was secretly falling in love with him but here he was knowing the one thing none of her friends knew. Swallowing hardly, Quinn stood up, "I'm afraid there's been some confusion Mr Mikealson. I do not have a crush on you" She replied as she made her way out of the Music room.

Hearing the words, Elijah couldn't help but let a small laugh leave him as he watched Quinn go. He knew that she had one on him and he had one on her, but he wasn't going to admit it. He couldn't. No way on this world could he admit it. Well not unless he wanted his brother to come and ruin it. Like he did all them years ago- in fact One Thousand years ago.

Since that encounter with Mr Mikealson, Quinn had made a promise to herself that she would not allow herself to be stuck in the room with him. Under no circumstances would she allow it. She would at least want some of her friends to be there. Letting a sigh leave her, she carried on walking through the corridor as she headed to the Music Room. It was the end of the week and time for the performances of the songs they were supposed to be working on. She hadn't worked on one. Making her way to the room, Quinn just seemed to be bargaining in her mind, "If he's there, she's go but if it was Mr Schue, she would go in and forget about the week she had if it was even possible. She wasn't sure."

Standing in the doorway of the Music Room, she saw that the teacher hadn't arrived but most of the members had. Running a hand through her blonde hair, Quinn made her way into the room and sat on a chair at the back of the room. Just as she sat down, he came in. The teacher in who she wanted to avoid. Mr Mikealson was still doing Glee Club but this time he had come in with an easily attractive woman which immediately Quinn's heart dropped. She should have known he was with someone. Of course, he would be- he was just so damn beautiful.

"Everyone, this is Miss Mikealson and she will be judging the performances" Elijah said as he looked round the class and allowed his gaze to fall on Quinn for a moment. He was even surprised that she was here. He half expected that Quinn wouldn't turn up today, but he was surprised to see her.

"But please call me Rebekah" Rebekah said as she looked around the group before allowing her gaze to fall on her brother Elijah.

"So, who would like to go first?" Elijah asked and as soon as he had asked he noticed that Rachel would like to go first. "Go on then Rachel" Elijah said as he took a seat.

"I'm going to be singing Colours In The Wind" Rachel said as she looked to Brad who started playing the tune.

As Rachel sung the song, Quinn just looked round the room allowing her gaze to keep falling on Elijah. This wasn't healthy. She seemed to be falling in love with him but, yet she wasn't sure if Elijah was. Looking away, she could tell that Rebekah was watching out of the corner of her eye and Quinn immediately looked straight into the middle of the room.

The rest of the performances went by in a blur and when it came to Quinn's performance, she let a deep sigh leave her. What song could she do? Standing up, she walked to the centre of the room as she closed her eyes for a moment, "I think we should do I Think We're Alone Now" She said as she looked at the group members trying her best not to look at Elijah.

At the end of the performance, she could hear the group clapping and hugging her before Rachel turned around, "Whatever they decide, I think we should do that song and you sing it" Rachel said turning her attention to Quinn.

"You really think so?" Quinn asked wondering on whether Rachel had figured out her secret.

"Of course, I do" She replied.

"Right I think you should all go to let the judge decide on which songs we should be doing" Elijah said as he looked towards the group and more importantly Quinn. Had Quinn sung that song to him? He wasn't sure but either way he needed to know.

As the group walked out of the Music Room, Quinn quickly made her way out and ran to her locker. Why did she have to sing that song? Did she let all her feelings out while she was singing that song? Either way she wasn't sure, and she just wanted to forget about it if it was even possible.

As Elijah watched the group leave, he let a small sigh leave him as he looked towards his sister for a moment who seemed to have a disapproving look on her face, "What?" He asked her

"Elijah, you can't be serious with her? I've seen the way she looks at you and don't get me started on that song she sang." Rebekah started, "It was obviously aimed at you."

Before Rebekah could finish, Elijah was out of the room and was making his way towards the girl. Quinn Fabray. Seeing her at the locker, a smile came on his face as he strolled over towards her, "Don't leave Quinn, but I think we need to talk" He whispered allowing his gaze to stay on the female.


End file.
